Facebook'NCIS
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Et si nos agents se connectaient sur le fameux site 'Facebook' pendant leur travail? Aujourd'hui : Facebook, NCIS, et... Plume !
1. Beau parleur

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Vous connaissez Facebook? Et bien, nos agents aussi!_

_Un petit OS pour le fun, rien d'intelligent, dans la même lignée que les SMS! A lire avec modération ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo : Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment on peut boire autant de café en une journée ? (Le 'on' étant une personne de mon entourage qui ne doit surtout pas lire ce message)<strong>

_Timothy McGee et 12 autres personnes aime ça._

Abby Sciuto : Tu n'aurais jamais dût mettre un 'j'aime », Timmy !

Timothy McGee : ?

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy McGee a maintenant une commotion cérébrale.<strong>

_Anthony DiNozzo aime ça._

Abby Sciuto : Je te l'avais dis, Timmy !

Timothy McGee : TONY ! Tu savais qu'il était derrière moi !

Anthony DiNozzo : Yeah, le Bleu, t'as deviné ça tout seul ? Tu veux une médaille ?

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy McGee aime « J'ai envie de tuer mon collègue de travail mais je ne veux pas aller en prison : Résistons ».<strong>

_Ziva David et 54 autres personnes aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : Beau parleur !

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy McGee : jhgghkshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh<strong>

_Jimmy Palmer aime ça._

Ziva David : Je ne connais pas cette langue !

Abby Sciuto : Tu crois qu'il parle en langage geek ?

Anthony DiNozzo : Non, il parle en langage glue !

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo aime « Coller les doigts de son collègue sur son clavier ».<strong>

_Anthony DiNozzo et Jimmy Palmer aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : Tu veux essayer, Jimmy ?

Jimmy Palmer : Sans façon.

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy McGee envoie un ballon de foot dans le nez d'Anthony DiNozzo (application : imagez-moi).<strong>

_Ziva David, Abby Sciuto et 45 personnes aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : C'est petit.

Timothy McGee : Oui, mais j'aimais bien l'image.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva David envoie une fusée dans le nez d'Anthony DiNozzo (application : imagez-moi).<strong>

_Ziva David, Abby Sciuto et 120 personnes aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : Tout de suite les grands moyens !

Ziva David : Aux grands maux, les grandes pommades !

Anthony DiNozzo : Ziva, tu es un cas désespéré.

Ziva David : Pourquoi ?

Anthony DiNozzo : Laisse tomber.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo aime « Finir sa journée en ayant bien fait son emmerdeur ».<strong>

_Abby Sciuto et 3 personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo (via iPhone) : MA MUSTANG ? QUI A FAIT ÇA A MA MUSTANG ?<strong>

_Ziva David et Timothy McGee aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva David a publié trois photos dans l'album : « Voiture de Tony recouverte de papier toilette ».<strong>

_Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Jimmy Palmer, Abby Sciuto et 125 autres personnes aiment ça._

Timothy McGee : C'est trop chou ce rose, ça fait ressortir la carrosserie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva David et Timothy McGee aiment « Finir sa journée en ayant bien fait son emmerdeur ».<strong>

_Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Jimmy Palmer, Abby Sciuto et 125 autres personnes aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : -_-.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé? Je ne pense pas en faire d'autres, mais je me suis bien amusée à faire ce petit OS ^^!<em>


	2. Faim

_Hello !_

_Parce que vous avez été nombreux à me le demander... Parce qu'il était temps que je vous mette une suite... Parce que j'ai été inspirée suite à une histoire de hamburger dans Lonesome Cowboy... Parce que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir et que j'espère que ce sera le cas..._

_Voici le retour de nos agents sur le fameux site Facebook...!_

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Au passage, j'en profite pour remercier Fanfic NCIS : Merci pour les reviews, aussi bien sur les SMS, que celle-ci et Toi et Moi! Merci!<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Faim<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**Anthony DiNozzo a faim.**

_Ziva David, Timothy McGee et Abby Sciuto aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo a très faim…<strong>

_Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Abby Sciuto, Jimmy Palmer et Erica-Jane Barrett aiment ça._

Ziva David: C'est pour ça que tu louches sur mon taille crayon en forme de hamburger?

Anthony DiNozzo: Non, je louche dessus parce qu'il est vraiment horrible et que je me demande comment tu as pu t'acheter une telle horreur.

Abby Sciuto: C'est moi qui lui ai offert.

Anthony DiNozzo: Je t'ai dis que cet hamburger en plastique avait vraiment une aura magnifique?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo a tellement faim qu'il serait capable de manger la salade bio que Ziva David a dans les mains.<strong>

_Abby Sciuto et Erica Jane Barrett aiment ça._

Ziva David : Pas touche.

Anthony DiNozzo : Tu partages ?

Ziva David : Non.

Anthony DiNozzo : Je peux me servir !

Ziva David : Si tu tiens à mourir, fais toi plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo aime Pizza, Hamburger, McDo, Pates Carbonara…(Et 37 autres groupes).<strong>

_Jimmy Palmer aime ça._

Timothy McGee : Et sinon… T'as pas pensé à aller au distributeur te chercher un truc ?

Anthony DiNozzo : En panne.

Timothy McGee : Une virée à la pizzeria ?

Anthony DiNozzo : Pas le temps. Patron qui surveille mes arrières. Slap en attente. Dois faire semblant de bosser.

Timothy McGee : Mais t'as le temps d'aller sur Facebook…

Anthony DiNozzo : J'ai aussi le temps de te coller ta petite tête de Bleu sur ton clavier si tu continues à me saouler, compris ?

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy McGee trouve que la faim rend son collègue grognon.<strong>

_Ziva David aime ça._

Ziva David : Je trouve que ça ne change pas par rapport à d'habitude, moi.

Timothy McGee : 38ème boulette de papier reçue sur ma tête en moins de 18 minutes…

Ziva David : C'est bien ce que je disais. Normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy Palmer va se régaler avec son thé à la menthe du Maroc et un paquet de cookie fait par sa maman (Photo : C'est moiiiiii et mes cookies !)<strong>

_Abby Sciuto et Donald Mallard aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : J'arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy Palmer pleure son paquet de cookies malencontreusement disparu bien trop jeune après l'arrivée de la tornade DiNozzo. <strong>

_Anthony DiNozzo aime ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : Je suis repu !

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy Palmer : J'ai faim… <strong>

Anthony DiNozzo : Oh… Arrête de te plaindre, le Gremlins ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de te nourrir après minuit !

Jimmy Palmer : Il est 14h.

Anthony DiNozzo : Ne joue pas sur les détails, tu veux ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<br>_


	3. Atlantic City

_Hello!_

_Waouh... Avec autant de review, je veux bien vous en écrire d'autres des OS Facebook!  
><em>

_Je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire un autre rien que pour vous remercier!  
><em>

_Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic City<em><br>_**

**_._**

**Anthony DiNozzo est à Atlantic City pour une nuit de folie!**

_Erica Jane Barret et Abby Sciuto aiment ça._

Ziva David : Tu n'es pas censé être au travail ?

Anthony DiNozzo : Comme toi. Que fais-tu sur Facebook pendant tes heures de bureau, Ziva David ?

Ziva David : Je ne suis pas au bureau, je conduis.

Anthony DiNozzo : Tu as vraiment envie de décimer la moitié de la capitale ?

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo vient de gagner cinq dollars au Poker (et d'en perdre 200).<strong>

_Jimmy Palmer et Anthony DiNozzo Sr aiment ça._

Abby Sciuto : Ce n'est pas sérieux, Tony. Gibbs te cherche.

Anthony DiNozzo : Pour ?

Abby Sciuto : Classement.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo va rester à Atlantic City le temps que son patron ait oublié la signification du mot 'Classement'.<strong>

_Jimmy Palmer, Anthony DiNozzo Sr et Erica Jane Barrett aiment ça._

Abby Sciuto : T'as perdu la tête ?

Anthony DiNozzo : Ils ont le plus grand magasin de caf-pow de l'Amérique, ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby Sciuto sirote un caf-pow à Atlantic City avec Anthony DiNozzo.<strong>

_Anthony DiNozzo et Anthony DiNozzo Sr aiment ça.**  
><strong>_

Timothy McGee : … Vous vous rendez compte que maintenant, Ziva et moi sommes à la merci de Gibbs ?

Abby Sciuto : Survivez, rejoignez nous !

Timothy McGee : Même pas en rêve. N'est ce pas, Ziva ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva David a publié une photo : Abby en train de nous dépouiller au poker à Atlantic City.<strong>

_Abby Sciuto et Anthony DiNozzo aiment ça._

Timothy McGee : ARGH.

Ziva David : La tentation était trop forte. Désolée McGee. Si Gibbs me cherche, je suis chez le dentiste.

Abby Sciuto : Moi aussi.

Anthony DiNozzo : Moi aussi.

Timothy McGee : Toute une soirée ?

Ziva David : Le dentiste est canon.

Abby Sciuto : Pour moi aussi.

Anthony DiNozzo : Pour moi aussi !

* * *

><p><strong>Timothy McGee est caché sous son bureau.<strong>

_Anthony DiNozzo, Abby Sciuto, Ziva David, Jimmy Palmer, Donald Mallard et Anthony DiNozzo Sr aiment ça._

Abby Sciuto : Il n'a pas aimé l'excuse du dentiste ?

Timothy McGee : Je ne sais pas. Je me suis planqué quand je l'ai entendu grogner après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient ouvertes.

Anthony DiNozzo : Tend lui un café, peut-être qu'il sourira.

Ziva David : Ou il te tuera et boira le café au-dessus de ton corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo est loin des préoccupations du boulot pour la soirée.<strong>

_Ziva David, Abby Sciuto et Jimmy Palmer aiment ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : Heureusement que le Boss ne connaît pas Facebook ^_^.

* * *

><p><strong>Leroy Jethro Gibbs informe officiellement Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David et Abby Sciuto qu'il connait Facebook. Qu'il a remarqué leur absence. Et qu'ils ont intérêt à revenir avant qu'il ait fini son café.<strong>

_Jimmy Palmer aime ça._

Anthony DiNozzo : … On arrive, Patron.

* * *

><p><strong>Anthony DiNozzo a envoyé un message privé à Timothy McGee (copie à Ziva David et Abby Sciuto) :<strong> Je vais te tuer.

Timothy McGee : Il m'a fait son regard glacial. J'ai dû lui dire. Duck' lui a créé un Facebook. Pas ma faute.

Anthony DiNozzo : Je vais quand même te tuer.

Timothy McGee : J'ai moins peur de toi que du Boss.

Abby Sciuto : Je vais te tuer.

Timothy McGee : Je vais me cacher.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


	4. Ponycorn

_Hellooo !_

_Ca faisait longtemps... C'est un Facebook clin d'oeil à Plume ! Je reprends quelques idées des derniers chapitres, mais la fic ne suivra pas ce qui ce dira ici, c'est juste du pur délire XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Ponycorns<strong>

**.**

**Amy DiNato est maintenant amie avec Pauline Winchester, Washington Jones, Sasha Richester et 22 autres personnes.**

_Kagura Higrec, Joly Jump et Leou Craz aiment ça._

Amy DiNato : J'ai l'impression d'être extrêmement populaire, là.

Sophia Blewgreen : Tu veux qu'on pousse des cris de fangirls ?

Amy DiNato : S'il te plait.

Sophia Blewgreen : Suis subitement devenue aphone.

.

**Washington Jones aime les Ponycorns.**

_Pauline Winchester, Ziva David et 8 autres personnes aiment ça._

.

**Loane Ankou aime « Se retrouver dans un t-shirt masculin en buvant un café fait par lui ».**

_Jimmy Palmer, Ziva David et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Pauline Winchester : Mais alors, tu… ?

Joly Jump : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANH !

Abby Sciuto : Loane, il faut qu'on parle.

.

**Alex Girl aime « Etre une journaliste qui pose beaucoup trop de questions ».**

_Constance Foadeu et Timothy McGee aiment ça._

Joly Jump : Et qui fait du classement !

Alex Girl : Sinon, Joly, quand tu as désobéi à Constance, hier, c'était par plaisir ou par soucis d'être réglo avec ta collègue ?

Joly Jump : Evidemment, le classement, ça se partage.

.

**Sasha Richester est maintenant en couple avec Anthony DiNozzo.**

_Amy DiNato, Lul Tuentytoo et Kagura Higrec aiment ça_

Ziva David : QUOI ?

Sophia Blewgreen : Doc', arrête de rêver :D. Parce que tu rêves, n'est-ce-pas ? N'est-ce-pas ? … Ou alors… SASHA ?

Gwen Hetsi : … Là, je peux dire que je ne l'avais aucunement venir.

Sasha Richester : Normal.

Gwen Hetsi : C'est-à-dire ?

Sasha Richester : … :)

.

**Sophia Blewgreen va s'acheter des Louboutins**

_Rosa Zirovinte, Amy DiNato et Washington Jones aiment ça._

Pauline Winchester : C'est vrai ?

Sophia Blewgreen : Bah vui, pour le mariage de Sash'.

Pauline Winchester : Le… Le mariage ?

Sophia Blewgreen : Vui, tu as raison, c'est une énorme journée, il faut aussi que j'achète le sac.

Pauline Winchester : … Et je suppose qu'il te faudra la robe qui ira avec ?

Sophia Blewgreen : Mais comment t'as deviné ?

.

**Sasha Richester est passé de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué ».**

Sophia Blewgreen : Et… Et mes Louboutins ? NAAAAON !

Gwen Hetsi : Je vois. Il ne le sait pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sasha Richester : Oui :). D'où le « c'est compliqué ».

.

**Pauline Winchester est en train de consoler sa sœur à coup de glace au chocolat blanc.**

_Timothy McGee et Loane Ankou aiment ça._

Amy DiNato : Une histoire de chaussures ?

Pauline Winchester : Exact.

Amy DiNato : Un coup de main ?

Pauline Winchester : Tu arriverais à nous l'énerver assez pour qu'elle arrête de penser à ses « divines chaussures de star » ?

Amy DiNato : Plus que facilement ! J'arrive !

.

**Sasha Richester est passé de « c'est compliqué » à « célibataire »**

Sasha Richester : Je fus une femme comblée pendant trois minutes et huit secondes :D

Gwen Hetsi : Je comprends ce terrible drâme. Tu veux qu'on en parle autour d'un café ? (et d'un bon film !)

Tony DiNozzo : Je crois que je peux m'en charger, Profiler.

Sasha Richester : Ag… Agent DiNozzo. Tony. Ah. Oui. J'avais oublié que vous étiez dans mes contacts sur Facebook. Hahaha.

Tony DiNozzo : HAHAHA

.

**Sasha Richester est partie vivre au Pérou.**

Joly Jump : Je peux venir ? Sophia a encore décidé d'aller interview un chef du grand banditisme. J'ai besoin de vacances. S'il te plaiiiit.

* * *

><p><em>Alooors ? :)<em>

_(je n'ai pas mis tout le monde, mais je le ferai si j'en fais un 2ème ! )_


End file.
